Artemis
fc49018af4a4999589d55b5cc168f4ae.jpg '' "Boom headshot! Whoops almost spilled my drink..." '' 'First Name' Artemis 'Last Name' N/A 'IMVU Name' FayVilain 'Nicknames' Phantom Bullet 'Age' 17 Astrological Sign-Sagittarius (The archer) Sigattarius are not emotional moody people, in fact they can be downright emotionally detached but they do get irritable when they are bored. Sagittarius is optimistic and positive, even deep inside because they believe that no matter what has happened, something good is always around the corner. Strength: Independence, Optimistic, Truthful Weakness: Unemotional, blunt, hurtful 'Gender' ' '''Female 'Height' 5' 4" 'Weight' 124lbs 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Artemis is a pervy, outspoken drunk who enjoys playing games and not taking life too seriously. You'll never get out anyway so enjoy the ride right? She is optomistic towards the outcome of things and loves to eat food even though she never gains a pound probably due to her high motabilism. Some find it hard to take her seriously and she doesn't much mind it, she is not easy to offend and will do the offending most likely. She has no filter and thats how she likes it. She can be impatient and she'll show it, getting bored easily when things don't pick up or get interesting. '''Likes: ' Yaoi mangas (She is an obssessed yaoi fangirl) Groping innocent bystanders Eating Drinking So much drinking Cats Dislikes: Sour food Dogs Hangovers Getting the bill after a meal Apperance Artemis is petite on first glance, with short blue hair and blue eyes with a pale complexion. Her breasts aren't well developed and much to her dismay she knows they'll never be but you work with what you were given. Her normal attire usually consists of her skin tight marksmen outfit with a jacket thrown ontop and two hair pieces on either side of her bangs. She keeps her hair cut short so it doesn't get in her eyes and after drinking so much of the human enhancement serum her hair stayed the blue that it is now probably as a side effect. 64ac46388f9e159b1bc24c72e37696ff.png sample-b15d4aeae0bd5de1cda5e89d0a39ba68.jpg sample-d9cefdb916f0922bcfef53f32deaf576.jpg 0a25278aea8c6604a457df9060a676b2.jpg Allignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. High school grade Junior though she no longer attends school 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Hitman Gun for hire Mercenary Fry cook at Wcronalds (Part time, she works because she loves the free food) 'Fighting Style+Flow of battle' CQC In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol if it is chosen to be wielded with said weapon) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious and break what ever limb may hit the ground as such.. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon Combat Sambo Utilized and developed for the military, Combat Sambo resembles modern mixed martial arts, including extensive forms of striking and grappling. Combat Sambo includes leg locks, choke holds, punches, kicks, elbows, knees, headbutts and groin strikes. Sambo has roots in Japanese judo and international styles of wrestling. After generations of civilian and military refinement, Sambo has evolved into an extremely formidable fighting art with principles applicable to martial artists of any style.Like all fighting systems, Sambo continues to grow and evolve in both its sport and combat variants. Artemis uses this style when she doesn't have any of her weapons on hand or she has been disarmed during battle. Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. tumblr_md3y8zRjQQ1rx1dfqo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_malnuigV991rvcjm1o1_500.gif d48b8fd50789837f496d5efe3a5b878c.gif tumblr_mpuc41GVzz1ry1rm7o1_400.gif tumblr_nfnwnjnMG71tbl8wbo2_400.gif tumblr_m7orvm6uKZ1rvcjd7o3_250.gif 'Abilities' Enchanced Condition The user is at peak physical and or/mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. Military Combat Her father trained her in the style of CQC and combat Samboo and she strives for perfection with these fighting style making them as deadly as possible. Hawk Eye Artemis can see and hit a target from 200m away thanks to her enhanced condition. This is impressive but she most be in a concentrated state for her to hit the mark properly. When this abilitiy is being used you can tell because her eyes will glow. Sonar Hearing Artemis can hear a pin dropping across a football field if she focuses solely on that pin. There is limitations of course and although she can hear voices in a closed room, if the wall is reinforced with anything strong there is nothing she can hear. High metabolism She can heal herself quicker, take a beating longer and endure harsh conditions, the same goes for her insides. For example it takes A LOT for Artemis to get drunk, her liver is able to process liquor quicker than a normal persons but that does not mean she still can't get drunk it just takes a little longer and lots of alcohol, beer is out of the question as it has no effect on her so she doesn't bother with it. Linguistic Artemis can speak four languages, Spanish is her first language as she is Colombian, second is English, third is french and fourth is Russian. She could honestly learn more languages if she wanted to but for now she is content with what she knows. Hard core Parkour ' a holistic training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible. This is done using only the human body and the surroundings for propulsion, with a focus on maintaining as much momentum as possible. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like. 'Weapons Anything in Artemis' hands is considered a weapon because of her training. She is an excellent marksmen and rarely has there been a moment she misses her target. Accuracy and velocity is key for her. She is a not so known sniper, the rifles are about the same size as her! FR F2 Sniper Rifle is a french military rifle and one of her babys but her one and only lover is the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate ll, a rare .50 caliber anti-materiel sniper rifle she uses for more serious jobs. Thankfully because of her enhanced strength she does not struggle with the weight of the weapons and does not mind hauling it where she needs it but that is only when the job calls for it. Artemis has a whole group of different military weapons: knives, grenades, handguns, rifles, shotguns, sub-machine guns and the list goes on. She is obssesed with weapons and spends most of her money on them which explains her shitty living conditions but better equipment gives better results. tumblr_n8m945BrCn1rprq39o7_500.gif sword_art_online_shinon_oxide37_by_oxide37-d7a5wzo.gif tumblr_n8nkuaLiMt1sopmy4o1_500.gif Allies/Enemies Artemis does not keep anyone as allies and any of her would be enemies are dead considering that is in her job description. She is a hitman and honestly it's nothing personal! 'Background' 0020298df70bc288666b440c80227add.png dd5c29138cb0391bd1b5b4fe4e05a908.jpg Artemis was born fragile and not long for this world, becoming terminally sick by the age of 3. Her mother was a biochemist for the colombian navy, her father a marine scout sniper and knowing their daughter did not have much time they secretly worked on a project that could help save their child. The navy funded this project in hopes that what her mother was creating could enhance the human body ten fold thus creating a stronger, faster, smarter soldier. A blue serum was created and the first couple of tests proved fatal to the test subjects but Artemis was running out of time and her mother worked harder until finally she perfected the formula. AR73MI5, the name of the serum spelled out her daughters name as a sort of inside joke between her and her husband, they were happy with the results and all they had to do was adminester it to Artemis and so they did, in small doses at first and it worked! Their little girl no longer slept 18 hours a day, she would be wide awake in the mornings and some of the afternoon before growing tired... the doses were larger and so far no draw backs! Artemis could walk on her own without the need of a wheel chair or crutches and her sleeping pattern was beautiful. By the age of 9 Artemis was out of critical care, out of the hospital and in to her parents home for the first time in a long time. She could run, swim, climb but she did these things a little too well which got her father to thinking she could do other things well and placed her in military training in secret. By 13 she was a good shot and an excellent fighter, teaching her CQC which she picked up on scary quick. The serum was perfected and Artemis would drink and drink and drink, gaining more and more abilities and it was ready to be distributed to the navy but the colombian government decided something so powerful might backfire and fall to the wrong hands...then not only would there be war but there would be super human soldiers fighting against each other causing a horrible empowered war of disasterous kinds. Whats worse, they found out about Artemis and ordered her parents to destroy what they had created. An abomination. They refused of course as most parents would never harm their child but the navy would not take no for an answer. They were arrested for conspiracy and other such charges and executed. When they came for the girl one night she was 14 and would not go easily. The navy base went up in flames in a carnage and vengence that only proved to Artemis she was an abomination but her parents loved her anyway so she would take that with her always. Now at 17 she has created a career as a hitman with no politics or questions asked...if you had the means to give her what she wanted, you had a gun for hire. Thanks to all the years of drinking the serum her appearance has changed entirely no longer with black locks of hair or brown eyes. Blue was what stained her now probably a side effect and a permenant one at that. She no longer needs to drink anymore serum the effects were permament and something she lives with every day. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC